


Same Old

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Flufftober drabbles [14]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Forging (Inception), Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Flufftober day 14: Possibilities
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Flufftober drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948333
Kudos: 11
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Same Old

Arthur watches as Eames shifts. It’s like he’s trying on different outfits. He keeps flicking his gaze between the mirror and Arthur, assessing his reactions and adjusting. At first the changes are big: gender, age, height. Then smaller, such as hair and eye colour. Arthur is pretty sure he was adjusting the placement of each breast based on whatever reaction he thinks he’s getting, before he switched back to male.

“I give up. Just tell me what you want,” he sighs at last, defeated.

“You, just as you are,” murmurs Arthur, and pulls him in by his obnoxious paisley tie.


End file.
